Libraries are the Best Hideouts
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: For Durbe-The-Barian. Vector's stupid prank makes Rio and Durbe hide from Ryoga. So where do they hide? The best hideout ever. Which is the library. HolyIceShipping, and includes DTB's famous OC, Sirius.


**Me: Durbe-The-Barian's prize for the "Shipping-Name contest" is Past Life DurbeXRio!**

**Rinko: I told you. NO ONE WOULD ENTER YOUR STUPID CONTEST!**

**Me: Chill, Rinny. At least we got a name for RinkoXVector now. Insanityshipping!**

**Rinko: It's called Insanityshipping, because:**

**1. Vector is insane.**

**2. I (Rinko) can be a little insane, when beating people up.**

**Me: Perfect name! We thank Durbe-The-Barian for that!**

**Rinko: And Sirius. We'd like to thank Sirius too.**

**Me: Also, we'll be calling them "Princess Rio" and "King Ryoga", instead of "Merag" or "Nasch". It's confusing, sometimes.**

**Rinko: That's because you're an idiot. Sometimes, I even wonder if you're dumber than Vector, or Alit.**

**Me: You're mean! We don't own Zexal! Durbe-The-Barian owns Sirius!**

**Rinko: Enjoy, while Ao rants about her life, and how she is not an idiot.**

* * *

"Hurry Durbe." Giggled Rio as she and Durbe, run away from the now-angry Ryoga. It was just a normal day. Durbe and Ryoga would 'hang out', Rio would rant, and she'd join them, Ryoga would lecture Rio about being mature, and Rio and Ryoga would have a squabble.

But today was a little different. Rio and Durbe were just playing with sticks and stones, and their 'friend', Vector, randomly screamed something about 'lovely couples'. He went near Durbe, and...

Shoved him and Rio together, accidentally making them kiss each other. After that, he just fled.

Ryoga happened to be there, and man, was he pissed off. He didn't see Vector do it, so it was completely Durbe's fault.

She and Durbe were headed to who-knows-where, while she was screaming about her brother being an 'old-man'. Ryoga got more pissed off, but he ran a little slower this time. He was obviously getting tired.

"Come on Durbe!" Rio laughed. "It seems like the king is getting a bit tired.~" Rio sang.

Ryoga stood up, and panted a bit. "I... am not tired!" He declined. He then fell flat on his face.

"Gev Meh a Munuht!" He muttered. Durbe obviously didn't know what he just muttered, but Rio did.

"I won't give you a minute to catch your breath, old man!" She teased. Ryoga then stood up, then fell.

"Crap." He muttered.

Durbe sighed. How did he get involved to this madness? He was just 'hanging out' with the princess, then Vector pulls a prank, and now, they're running away from the raging octopus-haired king, who was screaming curses. He didn't even know why the twins were always like this! So... childlike, but loved by the people.

"Princess Rio..." Durbe started. "Where are we going? Clearly, you should stop. King Ryoga does not seem... happy."

Rio pouted. "Durbe! As my bodyguard, you should do as I say!" Rio reasoned. "And we're going to a place you love!~" Rio added.

They arrived in a giant library, which was completely empty. Except for the books. The library was the most isolated place in the entire palace. But Durbe loved this place. Books, Books, Dust, Books.

"Ryoga wouldn't expect us to be in a place like this!" Rio giggled. Durbe raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that, Princess?" Durbe asked. Rio grinned.

"Because... Who would run to the library when they're in trouble?" Rio asked. Durbe sighed.

"Us."He answered calmly.

"Hmph. You're no fun. Anywaaaaaaaay, We'll stay here until King Octopus-Head cools his head." Rio giggled, as she sat down on the table. "You're not gonna be bored, considering there are books everywhere." Rio observed. "But I'm booooooooooored!"

Durbe sighed. Ryoga didn't even know why his little twin sister, was a little spoiled. She's nice, true. She's smart, true. She's pretty... Let's skip that. And she's a little spoiled, true.

"Do you want to read?" Durbe asked, as he pulled a few books out of their shelves. "You might find something you like."

"The Ice Princess." Rio said. "But that book fell into the river, a month ago. That was the only book I ever read."

"You shouldn't stick to one book, Princess." Durbe then placed a couple of books on top of the table. "Try these."

"'The War of the Two Worlds', 'Ideal World', 'Rank-Up and Chaos'..." Rio read. "Sounds boring." Rio sighed.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Durbe said. "And try this instead." Durbe handed her a book that was dark-red, and had a golden X on the cover.

" That's 'Bonds of Friendship'." Durbe said. "It's a good story. It tells the reader to never lose hope, and to trust people. To never give up, and to be loyal to your friends." Durbe added. "I read it. It was good."

"Sounds interesting. What's it's genre?" Rio asked.

"Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Comedy..." Durbe counted. Rio smiled.

"I'll read this later. What else?" Rio asked. Durbe then looked around the shelves, and found another book. This one was green, and had pink flower patterns.

" This on is called 'Princess of Fairies'. It's genre is fantasy and romance." Durbe read. Rio quickly grabbed the book from his hand.

"I'll definitely read this." Rio chirped. Durbe sighed. Her favorite genre was romance, so she'll just read any story that's romance-themed. Hetero, Yaoi, and even Yuri. She'll read it.

"Next one." Rio demanded. Durbe looked around, and grabbed another book.

"...'Poems of a King'..." Durbe read. "Huh. Never heard of that one before."

"My brother made that." Rio interrupted. "Let's read that, and judge him about it."

"Okay, Princess."

_Poem #1: Vector the Maniac_

_There's a reason why I hate Vector_

_he's stupid, insane and lazy,_

_I wonder how his mother took care of him,_

_when he was always crazy._

_He tried to hit on my sister_

_and I twisted his head_

_he kept crying to his mommy_

_until he went to bed_

_Vector is a maniac_

_we all know that is true_

_whenever he comes near me and Rio_

_I just say "F*** YOU!"_

"...That was lame." Rio commented.

"The king should clean his mouth." Durbe commented. "Next poem."

_Poem #2: Alit the Child_

_There's a reason kids like Alit_

_He's powerful, strong and wild_

_another reason they like him is_

_because he acts like a child._

_He's friends with a prince of a kingdom_

_and they fight a lot_

_but Alit forgets and ignores his chores_

_and his clothes are left to rot._

_The only thing he wears is his armor_

_and they stink a lot_

_I don't think he wears clothes_

_that his mother ever bought_

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame." Rio commented.

"...Indeed..." Durbe added.

_Poem #3: Rio, My sister, and Durbe, her bodyguard_

_She acts so spoiled and bratty_

_and demands a lot_

_does she remember that_

_I won everytime we fought?_

_I gave her a bodyguard_

_and they get along_

_but I'll flip this castle_

_if he does some something wrong_

_I'm pretty sure they're not in a relationship_

_but if they are, they'll hide_

_does Durbe even know that_

_Rio's last suitor died?_

"HE DID?!" Durbe screamed. Rio sighed.

"Nah. Ryoga just exiled him. That's all." Rio assured him. "Still, Ryoga's poems are... pffffffft."

"Heh. I agree." Durbe chuckled. Rio smiled at him.

"Hm. Thanks." Rio said suddenly. Durbe looked at her, confused.

"I mean, for showing me great books. I never read, but these books sound interesting. I can see why you like them." Rio added.

Durbe chuckled. "I read stories to my brother, when we were younger." Durbe added.

"What's his name, again?"

"Sirius."

"Yeah, him. He looks like you, only a little different."

"Well he is my brother."

Rio just smiled at him. And without a warning she kissed him on the cheek.

An ACTUAL kiss. Not an accident.

Rio smiled and giggled at his reaction. He was as red as a tomato! How cute.

"E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" A voice stuttered.

Durbe and Rio turned around to see the King, Ryoga, along with Durbe's brother, Sirius, standing across the room.

"So THIS is where you've been hiding. Thanks for telling me, Sirius." Ryoga said.

"Sorry, bro. But I can't lie to the king, ya know." Sirius apologized.

Rio grabbed all of the books Durbe recommended, including the poem book by her brother, and grabbed Durbe's hand, and started running away again.

"Catch us if ya can!~" Rio sang, with a steaming Ryoga chasing after them.

That left Sirius in the library, alone. He then grinned.

"WELL, at least Durbe knows that libraries are the BEST hideouts." Sirius said to himself.

* * *

**Me: Ehehehehehe... I included Sirius...**

**Rinko: You tell us that AFTER the story.**

**Me: Er... well... I hope you like it, Durbe-The-Barian! And I hope I got Sirius in character...**

**Rinko: Another story, rushed, eh?**

**Me: Shut it Rinko!**

**Rinko: We'd like to thank Durbe-The-Barian for that shipping name, Insanityshipping. We'll be using that from now on.**

**Review if ya like!~**


End file.
